Demyx's Angel
by Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis
Summary: Zexion's a guardian angel asigned to Demyx, that was sixteen years ago. Now, Zexion's still a guardian angel, still with Demyx, and their frendship has grown. Follow them as they find that, not everything is easy when your best friend is an angel, who might even be in love with you!
1. Chapter 1

**Uh, hello, Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, or just Idon't for short here, and this time I have a Kingdom Hearts story. This came to me at night, when I was waiting to listen to Marina and the Diamonds on Jimmy Kimmel live.**

**Warnings: Maybe a little OOC, later chapters Boy love. **

**Don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own a Kingdom Hearts poster and a couple games of it from Wal-Mart.**

I sighed, bored and wet, I flew into the library, that's right, I flew. I might as well explain my self while I'm thinking about it. Hello, I'm Zexion, I have slate colored hair, dull blue eyes, I'm short, and my wings are snow white. I'm not a bird, I'm not a freak, I'm an angel. I have been an angel for sixteen years, waiting to have somebody to protect. I'm like everybody else, waiting to be a guardian angel. When you are a guardian angel, you get somebody to protect, and I heard it's a good feeling. You're very close to the Arch angels, the highest of them all, next to God.

"Hey, Zexi,"I heard, looking over at the red-headed angel, who was flying toward me, smiling like a goof-ball, "guess what?"

"What is it Axel? I'm very busy and you know why I am." I told him, and I started to walk to the shelves, giving my wings a rest.

"Well, I found out who killed me." He said, flying ahead of me to make me stop walking away from him

I stopped, most of us know who killed us, Xigbars' father killed him, Larxene was killed by her best friend, who later killed his self for being tormented for being gay, who's now stalking Vexen, Vexen died from a lab experiment in his school, and I, well I don't want to talk about it.

I looked at him, "Who did it then, and I swear to my books if you say 'Got it memorized?' I will snap your wings in half!" Petty threat, but it can happen, but it'll heal in a couple days, depending on the wing color and how high you are on the position, both of us are just normal angels, in training, well not really training, researching how to be a guardian. Mine would heal quickly, for being snow white; Axel's is a little bit darker, but not very.

He looked sad, which was odd, like he loved the one who killed him, "It was my father. He killed me when he was drunk, stabbed me in the chest, I died quickly apparently."

"Hey, sorry about that." I said, walking away to go to a random shelf, grabbed about ten or eleven books, checked them out, and flew out.

Having Axel follow me out, he offered to carry my books to our shared house. I unlocked it and he dropped down onto the ground and ran to my bedroom, throwing my books onto the plain blue bed.

"Hey, Axel," I yelled threw the house, grabbing two letters in gold print, "we got some mail!"

He ran in, ripped his open, and read it out loud to me, telling me that he is now a guardian angel to twins along with another angel, Riku. He then ripped mine open and told me to read it out loud.

"I'm a guardian angel now?" I can't believe it; I leave tomorrow, with Axel. Axel was going on about how his people live near mine, and how when they get older, we'll see each other again.

Packing up, I thought about it again, how I'm a guardian angel now, and the kids' name, Demyx Tardis Myde.

**That's it for the first chapter! If anybody knows where I got the name Tardis from, you get twenty cookies, any kind! I'm well aware that Myde might be Demyxs' somebodies name, but I wanted to use it for his last name. **

**I'm thinking of Tuesdays and Thursdays for updates. I hope you liked this, sorry for any OOC, and see you guys Thursday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! Here's the next chapter of Demyxs' Angel. I baked forty cookies for the two reviews. *hands them* to be honest with you, I was thinking Demyx time, but then I remembered that it was also a Dr. Who thing, which I only remembered because my friend likes it. I've only seen the first episode.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. :'(**

SIXTEEN YEARS LATER!

I was talking to Axel, sitting on the air vent when I felt something hit me. I bend down to pick it up when Axel turned to help Roxas, who was shaking his head no, so he wouldn't help him cheat.

Picking it up, I unwrinkled the paper, reading what it said. I threw it away and tapped Demyx's shoulder to let him know I wouldn't give him any answers. He looked at me with those blue eyes of his, and gave me a puppy dog face, pushing out his bottom lip.

Shaking my head no, I flew back over, and set down with my book I was reading before Axel started talking to me, and started reading it. Then Axel came back and started bugging me again, so I slapped him with the book, calling him an ignoramus, and then laughing when he got a stupid look on his face, asking me what it means.

When the bell rang, I flew over to him, while telling me that he failed, and that I should've helped him. I told him no, and punched him in the arm.

"You need to pass this year Dem-dem." I said, pulling a tiny smile at the name I gave him when he was three, when he couldn't pronounce Zexion, and when he started calling me Zexi.

"I know, I know Zexi, but can't you help me? I mean we are best friends."

I dropped down, and started to walk beside him, waving to Riku when I saw him at Sora's locker with him. Demyx also waved, since I'm guessing he has his invisibility off or something, which, it wouldn't kill me to do every now and then.

"I'll help you, but I'm not going to do any work for you." I told him and waved to Marluxia, who was stalking Vexen, who was flying with his kid.

"Okay! Thank you so much! Can you freeze time so I can hug you?" He asked, pleading with his eyes.

Sighing, I froze time, when he ran to me to hug me; I hugged him back, loving the scent of him, wildflowers and the smell of rain. Wait, did I just think that? I mean, he normally smells nice, but I never said I loved it.

I shoved him off of me, and unfroze time. Looking over at him, he looked unhappy, and started walking to the final class of the day, and the one he's best at, Choir.

Walking in, I turned to where the rest of us were sitting, and turned on my invisibility, sitting next to Riku, who was telling us, how amazing Sora was, and how brilliant he was as well. Joining in, I replied with a Sora isn't that smart, and he can't sing, getting a slap from Riku and taking away my book. So I chased him around, watching Sora, Roxas, and Demyx smiling and trying not to laugh. When he finally stopped, he held the book up high, and me being a shorty, and him being like five six, five seven, I couldn't reach it. I kicked him in the stomach, and he dropped the book.

Walking back to Demyx, I sat in front of him, watching the teacher chewing out Sora for singing to low. I was just leaning against him, falling asleep, when the bell rang. I got up and walked out to the car he had, just a Ford F-150 from 1999, but made in '98. Waiting for him I put in my headphones, singing along silently to Blood on the Dance Floor, when he came up and clapped for me.

"You can do much better than me at singing, so why are you clapping?"

"Because of what happened in Choir." He said getting into the truck, and starting it. That was all we said until we hit the highway.

"Why did you shove me away from you?" He asked, not looking away from the road.

That was hard to explain to him that I loved the way he smelled, so I came up with a quick lie, "Because, you needed to get to choir." Smooth, very smooth.

"Oh, well, can I get another hug when we get home, you smell good! Like watermelon and cut grass." He asked, looking over at me.

"Sure, I guess you can." Why did I say that?

"Okay! Thank you Zexi!"

"Shut it!" I said, looking away, blushing.

**Wow, sorry for updating so late, I started writing this around five, five-fifteen, and then I had a double header, my last two games of the season, lost both but whatever. So that's why it's so late, but I got it done before midnight… where I live anyway.**

**So, Next week, I'm going to be gone, all week, so I'll write them over the week end and pre upload so I can upload when I need to.**

**Also, if somebody wants to make a cover for this, please send me the link. You'll get a shout-out!**

**See you guys Tuesday, or maybe this week-end, I want to write a couple one-shots.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys, sorry about no updates, I didn't write them, so here is the next chapter. Somebody asked who Vexen was guarding, to be honest, it's just some random bystander made for this story.**

**Also, this series is now dedicated to GeorgieLovesYou, because she is amazing, and an amazing writer! Sorry Georgie, no Lemons, but there might be some yaoi.**

**On with the story!**

**Idon't own Kingdom hearts (ha-ha, made a pun of my own name.) Or anything else mentioned in this chapter.**

Jumping out of the truck as we hit his house, he ran over and hugged me. Scowling I hugged him back, my scowl turning into a smile when I smelled him.

"You smell good, Dem-Dem." I said softly to myself.

"Aw, thank you Zexi, you smell good to, like cut grass."

I pushed him off, saying I was hungry. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of pepperoni pizza and a can of Sprite. What, we can get hungry.

Demyx came in, looking somber, grabbing a slice of cheese and a red bull. He then went into the living room and turned on the T.V., watching Pokémon.

"Demyx, T.V. after homework, I'll even help you."

"Ok, I guess I do need to do this," He said, digging out his literature book, his history book, and his math book, working in literature.

"How do I do this?" He asked, pointing to a line of the book, asking how to do something hard.

"Like this." I took the pencil and did one for him, out of a twenty question work page.

"Thank you!" he said, starting to work on them, when I looked over his shoulder, he had them all right so far, but then again, he was only on question six.

Grabbing his history book, I saw a little slip of paper that had words on it. I pulled it out and read it, looking at it for a minute before my mind could even think to comprehend it. Demyx has a crush? Who is it? I started rereading it again, no, Demyx is in love.

Walking back to him, I thought of whom it could be, Roxas? No, Axel would kill Demyx is he like Roxas. Sora? Maybe, but Riku likes Sora.

"Good job Demyx, I see you're done, here, do this, it's over World War Two, something you know a lot about."

"Thanks! Woo-Hoo, World War two," he said, smiling at me, then frowning, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said, turning away from him.

What is this I feel? I've never felt it before, even in my old life. I've heard of something like this before, could it be, jelousy?

**I had a hard time writing this for some reason. I don't really like this chapter either, oh well, it's what it is. So, I guess that's how it is.**

**I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMAHGOSHMYFOOTISKILLINGME! I stubbed my toe, and now it swollen up and it has a blood blister.**

**Answer to Reviews:**

**Georgie: I'm writing this on a family computer, my family uses this, that's why no lemons.**

**Kendraduck09: Thank you, to be honest, I originally had this as a Hetalia story, then I switched my mind. I'm glad I did. The other powers, I don't know if I will or not, I'm thinking of ending it here, then have a sequel, so maybe then they will.**

**Onward to this chapter!**

**I don't own anything in this story.**

"I'm finished, you can use it now!" Demyx shouted at me, hopping out of the bathroom.

"I don't need it Dem, I'm reading so shush!"

"What'cha reading?" he asked, "Is it Fifty Shades of gr-?"

"Just because your mom is reading it, doesn't mean I am. I would never read anything like that! From what I hear, it isn't that good of a story anyway."

"Oh really, what are you reading then?"

"Twilight."

Busting out laughing, he closed the book and told me that is literature.

"Really, it isn't? It's done so well."

"Well, yes, but."

"But what?"

"Uh, uh, uh."

"Uh, what?" I asked, enjoying watching this.

"Floccinaucinihilipilification!" He yelled at me.

"Good job for using a big word Dem."

"He-he, I feel proud." He laughed.

"Yeah, you should."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"You looked sad earlier, what is it Zexi; you know I'll get it out of you one way or another."

"Nothing." I said, turning away from him, knowing what's going to happen next, he's going to sit down right in front of me, and stare at me.

I was right. Sitting down, he looked right me with those big blue eyes of his, and just pouted.

"Tell… Me… Now!" He said in a tone I wasn't used to, and caught me off guard.

"You want to know?" I asked, "You really want to know? I want to know who you love!" I spat at him, furious.

"Idiot, I thought it was obvious!"

"Well, it isn't!"

Rushing up to me, he grabbed me and pushed his lips against mine. His hand in my hair, just there so I wouldn't run away.

Melting into it, I worked with him, wrapping my arms around his waist, waiting for him to break free for air.

When he finally does, I slap him gently, but enough to where it would hurt.

"What was that for?" he asked, looking at me.

"For not telling me sooner."

"I'm going to bed, lay with me?"

"Sure I will."

"Yay!" He said, pulling me down onto his bed.

"Good-night, I love you!"

"Good-night Dem-Dem, I love you too."

**So that's how it ends. I'm thinking of doing a sequel, but it hasn't been planned yet. Starting, well, before school starts, but that's about 19 days.**

**The reason why it ends here is because, simply, I couldn't think of anything else to write about. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and the chapter.**

**I'll see you all later.**


End file.
